


Confusion and Chaos

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [5]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: I fuck shit up. Most literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: how fucking confusing can I make things?

RULES

 

Alright ladies and gents! The next chapter is going to be the actual story, but this one’s just going to be the rules.

Why?

Because there’s a lot going on and if I don’t explain it all, you’re going to get  _ really  _ confused. If you don’t, then I’m not doing my job right.

Alright, so, basic rules of the universe!

 

1 - If you've got boobs or a penis, it doesn’t matter. Except with health related stuff, but we’ll get to that in a minute.  
2 - _Looks_ don't matter. The way you smell is vastly more important. Everything is described by scent, much like just about everything today is described by sight.  
3 - Your scent is always distinctly _you_ , but there are occasionally changes depending on who you evolve into. If you wear perfume or cologne, it’s like dying your hair.  
4 - Periods don't exist, ruts don't exist. If you're an Omega or Delta, you get a heat. It's not where you go all sex crazy, actually, it's a bad idea to do anything of the sort while in your heat. You'll let loose a very rancid scent (just like a period, it how heavy it is depends on the person) from most of your scent glands The reason for this, and the almost unbearable body temperature you'll go through at this time, is to cleanse your body of toxins. Deltas generally have seemingly heavier heats, but that’s only because of how their scent usually is. Will also explain in a moment.  
5 - Omegas and Deltas have children, Alphas and Betas don't (male or female).  
6 - Primary genders don't mean shit.

7 - From here on out, “male” and “female” do not exist.

 

And now onto the rule for each of the genders! As you’ve probably discovered, I’ll be using four for this, while most only use the three at most. But I like to even things out. In order of poweress: Alpha, Beta, Omega, Delta. I have not done the research as to if a Delta in most things is more powerful than any one of the others, but for here this is the case.

And I guess to help you, I’ll give you some “hints” from our world to help you understand what’s going on.

 

Alphas

Pronouns: cle (he), clis (him), crim (his)

Parent: Herton (father)

Sibling: Hend (brother)

Child: Hert (son)

 

Alphas are seen as the powerhouse. They are at the top ot the totem pole, though they are rarely the figureheads of countries unless rulers are elected. They used to primarily mate with Deltas, but it had been discovered that an Omega would give them more pups while Deltas were too weak to. Because it is easier to impregnate with a dick, alphas generally have one because of human evolution. An Alpha is rare, but not impossible.

 

Betas

Pronouns: ki (he), ka (him), kai (his)

Parent: Sester (father)

Sibling: Sef (brother)

Child: Sest (son)

 

Betas are generally seen as able leaders, though not generally fighters. They are commonly workers such as blacksmiths, woodworks, or tailors. They used to primarily mate with Omegas, but now are usually with Deltas, when one may be found. It is still acceptable to mate with an Omega, for Deltas are the most rare of all the genders. There is a fair mix of vaginas and dicks in the Beta category.

 

Omegas

Pronouns: rem (he), ret (him), rai (his)

Parent: Ane (father)

Sibling: Ano (brother)

Child: Ante

 

Omegas are far more common than Deltas, because they are a good times stronger. They are inherently weaker than Alphas and Betas but are normally good parents. They received rights far before Deltas did, and many of the jobs they were allowed entailed them being some kind of artisan. Like Beta, these are generally both in the vagiana and dick catagories. 

 

Deltas

Pronouns: lon (he), len (him), lin (his)

Parent: Elium (father)

Sibling: Umli (brother)

Child: Eli (son)

 

Deltas are rare and their bodies usually weak. If they mate with an Alpha, the changes of surviving past one birth is slim. This is because they are naturally small while Alphas are naturally big. Alphas produce bigger pups, and the strain it puts on a Delta’s body often kills them. It was not uncommon for an Alpha to have four or five Deltas of crim own if cle were rich enough. They are, however, far more beautiful and pleasant smelling than the rest. It has taken far longer for Deltas to gain their rights than their Omegan counterparts. Only in the last thirty years or so. In the following stories, they’ll still be struggling quite a bit. Because of evolution, most are x-chromosomes, though there are y-chromosomes in the mix. Why are all the Delta I write about here have dicks? Because I decided to be difficult, that’s why.

 

Yay! More rules!

  * So, when it comes to things like “Sex Ed”, they’ve got a course for “primary genders”, meaning that they’ll learn about vaginas and boobs and dicks and their parts and what they’re for and how to make sure they stay healthy. Because, you know, desises sex gives you and also problems like cancer. But there’s also the other part that explains the sexual process between each gender, what it entails, and pregnancy and all that. This second part is the only part separate for the genders.
  * Same sex relationships are frowned upon. Alpha/Beta relationship and Omega/Delta relationships are also highly frowned upon. In other words: anything that’s not reproducing. If a Delta were to try to be in a relationship with an Omega or another Delta, they could be taken from their family and forcefully mated to either Alpha or Beta. This is a law in some countries, but an unspoken promise in others.
  * When it comes to sports, there are four divisions while there used to only be three. Alpha, Beta, and Omega were the original three, Delta having only been introduced some fifteen years before. If a Beta is strong enough, they may be able to make it onto an Alpha team. Neither Omega or Delta have this chance. 
  * The sweeter one’s scent is while not in heat, the more rancid it is during heat. It still differs from person to person how heavy their heat is or how much they burn up.
  * Generally, someone’s body heat is about 98 degrees fahrenheit. However, during heat, an Omega or Delta’s body temperature may rise to 114-117. 
  * Instead of pads, Deltas and Omegas have heat blockers. These days, they come in all sizes and shapes and colors. They’re quite a bit like stickers. You peel them off the plastic and place them over your scent glands. Not covering up your scent can result in the permanent rancid stench on you clothing if not washed right away, especially from the ones on your thighs and wrists. However, covering them up will result in said Delta or Omega sweating more to release the toxins that don’t escape the scent glands. 
  * Omegas have been continuously earning their rights since the late 1800’s. Deltas didn’t earn any until the early 2000’s.
  * Back in the old days, Omegas were taught to talk and be able to engage in conversation if their mate wished it. To be able to read, occasionally, and to be even a bit intelligent. Deltas were barred from speaking, and many rarely ever learned. If they did, they had done so in secret.
  * You can only inherit from your parents. Beta parent + Omega parent = either Beta or Omega child. Y chromosome + Y chromosome = Y chromosome. 
  * Dresses are just clothing. All genders may wear them without consequence. Hair length doesn’t matter either. Chokers have instead taken their place.
  * “Married” is generally replaced by “mated”. There are, of course, ceremonies before a mating takes place, and often some form of vows are exchanged in Western countries. More traditional countries do not always bend to this trend. “Spouse”, “boyfriend”, “girlfriend”, ect are replaced by “mate”. This keeps things gender neutral and easy (mostly for me). Before being “mated” and in the courting process, one is generally referred to as a “mate”, while afterwards is it “Mate”.
  * Even in modern times, Delta usually find mates at a young age without it being frowned upon. Though it it illegal to actually to be mated until the Delta has fully matured, usually around the age of fifteen or sixteen. Many Deltas are mated by the time they are seventeen, and very usually to someone who can take care of them. Age gaps honestly don’t matter when it comes to Deltas, though it is mostly their caregivers.
  * If mated to an Alpha, a Delta will almost always have twins. One Alpha and one Delta, in order to keep Deltas from disappearing altogether. 



 

Well, I think that’s about it! If you have any other questions, please let me know and I’ll try to answer them as best I can. And remember; if you’re not confused, I’m not doing my job.

 


	2. The Mini's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippits in the lives of this universe. Mostly Deltas.

        Hinata Shouyou had been excited for lin first year of highschool.

        He’d finally be able to meet other Deltas! Of course, there was lin elium, but lon was a grown up.

        But there was also a team! A  _ Delta  _ volleyball team at the school! Lin middle school didn’t have that. In fact, there hadn’t even been any matches for middle school Delta teams even if a school  _ had  _ a team.

        The Delta class had been fun, too. It was a mixture of upper and lower classmen, just hanging around and getting used to a new school and having fun.

        But classes were over and Hinata raced down the hall towards the volleyball sign up sheets.

        Hinata finally stopped at the table and looked nervously looked at the three stacks of papers on the table in front of len. A distinctly woody scent emitted from len, soaking into the air and causing a few students to look lin way.

        “Whatcha looking for, kiddo?” Hinata looked up to see a Beta with a very homey feeling scent. Warm blankets, hot chocolate, and a good book by the hearth. A warm hug when one was down.

        Hinata’s spine went rigged at kai question. “Oh! Um, just, where’s the Delta volleyball club sign ups?” lon asked nervously, hopping ki didn’t think lon was a total idiot.

        “Oh.” Ki gave len a pitying look. “There isn’t going to be a Delta volleyball club this year. There’s just not enough people interested after the seniors graduated last year. And even then there wasn’t enough for a team.”

        Hinata’s face fell, lin scent turning and shaping into something akin to burning rubber and leaves. The Beta placed a hand on lin hair and ruffled it.

        “But I can send you over to Kiyoko,” ki offered. “Lon’s the manager for the Alpha volleyball team.”

        Hinata’s eyes lit up, and the Beta was vaguely reminiscent of a sunset from the smell wafting off len.

        “Yes!” lon exclaimed. Smiling, the Beta handed over the paperwork and sent Hinata on lin way.

        The instructions Hinata had been given led len to one of the gyms. The door was open and Hinata’s legs began shaking as lon neared it.

        Hinata cautiously peeked into the room, seeing a mixture of Alphas and Betas talking to one another. On the side of the room, a Delta was looking at a list on her clipboard.

        Taking a deep breath, Hinata gripped lin bag tightly and made lin way over to the Delta.

        “Erm, are you- are you Shimizu Kiyoko?” Hinata asked. “The… um, manager?” Lon looked up at len and nodded.

        “Yes,” lon replied. “That’s me. Are you wanting to apply for the position?”

        Hinata’s face broke out in a grin and he nodded happily. “Yes!” lon exclaimed. “I’m Hinata Shouyou!”

        Kiyoko grinned at Hinata. “Then I’d be happy for the help,” lon said. “There really isn’t a lot of time before the games start.”

        Hinata followed Kiyoko around as lon explained everything they, as the team managers, did. Making sure everyone was kept on schedule, helping out with getting practice games for the team, ect.

        “Think you can handle it?” Kiyoko asked. Hinata’s eyebrows were furrowed as lon looked at the ground and shuffled on lin feet.

        “I wish I could be on an actual team,” lon admitted. But then lon grinned. “But if this is as close as I can get, then I’m fine with it!”

        “Hey, who’s this?” The voice came from behind Hinata, making len jump and instinctively hide behind Kiyoko.

        “Daichi, this is Hinata Shouyou,” Kiyoko introduced. “The new first year manager.”

        Daichi, the tall brooding Alpha from before, smiled kindly at Hinata. “Welcome to the team,” cle said. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, the captain. My vice-captain- Ennoshita Chikara, second year. Tanaka Ryuusouke, also a second year. And our newest member; Kageyama Tobio.”

        Kageyama didn’t even look towards Hinata while both Ennoshita and Tanaka both enthusiastically greeted len.

        “Welcome to the team, kiddo,” Tanaka said, rustling Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s grin was so wide and bright, it was almost blinding.

        So maybe it wasn’t the ideal situation. But it was definitely better than nothing.

* * *

        “I’m not  _ weak _ .”

        “Of course not.”

        “I’m not  _ useless _ .”

        “No, no you’re not.”

        “I- Just- Ugh!”

        Yuri paced relentlessly about the hotel room lon was staying in while at competition. Yuuri sat on the bed, watching len with a sad expression.

        Many still didn’t accept Deltas in competition, or anywhere really that didn’t have to do with being homemakers and child bearers.

        And it got under Yuri’s skin like no other, most especially when something along the lines was said to lin face.

        Yuuri reached out with a calming cinnamon like scent to help calm kai mate. Yuri grumbled something unintelligible under lin breath as lon came and curled up on Yuuri’s lap.

        “Hate people.”

        “I know.”

        “Don’t wanna go out there.”

        “You have a competition in an hour. You’ll hate me if I don’t make you get out on the ice.”

        Yuri groaned, pressing lin nose to Yuuri’s neck to breath in kai scent more deeply.

        “You okay now?” Yuuri asked, running a hand through Yuri’s hair.

        “No,” Yuri grumbled. Lon took in a deep breath and sat up. “But I’ll do it.”

        Yuuri smiled sweetly at len, the mixed scent of cinnamon and lemons enveloping them both. “And I know you’ll do great,” he said. “You’ll do amazing, and you’ll win.”

        Yuri sent ka a look, the scent of lemons getting tangier and sharper. “Obviously. Let’s go, katsudon. I’ve got a skating competition to win.”

* * *

       Outside the school by the swimming pool was quiet.

_         Silent  _ wasn’t the right word. Haru was in the pool, splashing around whenever rem came up for air. Makoto was talking to Gou about something or another, though no one was really paying attention. Rei and Nagisa were still in their school uniforms, though each lacked their blazers and had their pants rolled up to their knees so they could dip their feet in the water.

        It was a plain, lazy day.

        Nagisa groaned as lon tilted lin head back. Rei looked over to len, giving the Delta a questioning look.

        “What is it?” ki asked.

        “It sucks that we can’t be on the same swim team,” Nagisa complained, kicking lin feet in the water. “Remember back in elementary school when they let us be on the same relay team, Haru?”

        Haru popped out of the water, dark hair plastered to rai face. “But we’re not kids anymore, Nagisa.”

        “I know,” Nagisa said with a defeated sigh. “I just really wanna swim with you guys again!”

        “Perhaps one day the restraints on team registration will be lifted,” Rei pondered as ki pushed kai glasses up.

        “It’s very wishful thinking, isn’t it?” Makoto said as cle came over to sit by Rei and Nagisa. “But, yeah, I’d like that. Swimming with everyone would be nice.”

* * *

        “Why do you keep running away from me?!”

        Everyone in the hallway turned at the sound of Noya’s shout. Lon stood at the top of the stairway while Asahi stood at the bottom, looking highly terrified and letting off a tense scent.

        “Noya, please, not here-” cle begged.

        “Yes, here,” Noya demanded, coming down the stairs to look Asahi in the face. “Why won’t you accept it when we both know you feel the same way?”

        “Noya, please-”

        “Answer me, dammit!” Noya demanded.

        “Tsk. Crazy hormonal Delta on the loose,” someone sniggered, making Asahi’s skin crawl. It was almost enough to have Asahi turning around to glare at them. But Noya held a firm grasp on crim arm, preventing clis from doing so.

        Noya’s expression crumbled, along with lin scent. “Asahi, please. Just…  _ why _ ?”

        Asahi couldn’t look at Noya. “I- I don’t-  _ I don’t want to hurt you _ ,” cle muttered quickly.

        The statement made Noya laugh loudly. “You? Hurt me? Asahi, you couldn’t hurt a fly-”

        Asahi’s scent engulfed Noya, forcing len to stop lin comment. Asahi’s pained look said more than cle ever could vocalize.

        Noya gripped Asahi’s jacket tightly, pressing lin forehead to Asahi’s chest. “I don’t care,” lon claimed. “I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care. I want you, Asahi. I’m- I’m in love with you, Azumane Asahi. And- And you’re too big a fool if you think anything will change that.”

        Asahi could feel crim resolve crumble with every word Noya said. Instead of any words, Asahi just wrapped crim arms around Noya tightly.

        “I don’t want to hurt you.”

        “You big fluff ball. The only way you could hurt me is if you said no.”

* * *

         It was halfway through the school year before Hinata found out that Tanaka and Kiyoko were together. I mean,  _ honestly _ ! The way lon acted while they were at school would have anyone confused.

         It took even longer before before lon realized that Daichi was seeing someone on the Omega team. Because only one manager could be on the floor at one time, Hinata was up in the stands during one of the games.

         A few Omegas had stopped by, the leader of their little pack being Sugawara Koushi.

         “You must be Hinata,” rem said with a smile. “Kiyoko talks about you all the time. Lon tells me Daichi keeps acting like your herton whenever anyone approaches you.”

        Hinata blushed profusely at that statement. The truth was, lon’d gotten approached more than once when they were away at games or practice matches. Not as much as Kiyoko, but Hinata was particularly well known for lin sweet scent.

        It caused a lot of drama.

        Therefore, Daichi had basically taken it upon clisself to take Hinata under crim wing. Tanaka could take care of kai mate.

        “Well, if Daichi’s your herton, does that make me your ane?” Suga asked jokingly, only for Hinata to give ret an odd look. Suga chuckled. “I’m guessing you didn’t know I’m Daichi’s mate?”

        “N-No,” Hinata grumbled, blushing even more furiously.

        Suga ruffled lin hair. “Well, now you’ve got two of us looking out for you,” rem said. “As well as all three teams, too. No one wants you to get hurt. You’ve got friends everywhere, okay?”

        Hinata grinned happily as they both turned their attention back to the game.

        Another problem for a while had been Kageyama. Both had caught them looking at each other, but they were both dancing around their feelings.

        It was getting so bad, even  _ Daichi  _ was feeling the need to intervene to get the two together. It was worse than the whole Asahi/Noya debacle…

        But that was a matter for another day.


End file.
